


late night

by MediocrityAtItsFinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityAtItsFinest/pseuds/MediocrityAtItsFinest
Summary: you’re at the office until late, bored and over-worked, you notice that reid is still there





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> before u comment about it, i don’t type in capitals (‘:

my bright computer screen deeply contrasted the darkness of the rest of the office which was really taking a toll on my eyes. i rubbed them and glanced at the alarm clock resting on my desk.

2:43am. great! i can’t even get some food when i get out of here because everything will be closed. i sighed and dragged myself out of my chair to peer at the empty, dark desks around me. my eyes landed upon a desk with a bright computer and a reading lamp on but i didn’t see anyone.

they probably just forgot to turn their stuff off. i grogily dragged myself to get some more coffee so i can finish this case file and bounce out of here and go to sleep for god’s sake. as i was waiting for the coffee maker, i heard something fall on the floor and just about pissed myself. i slowly turned around, hand on gun and someone grabbed my shoulder. i elbowed then in the face, hard, pinned them to the floor and pointed my gun at them.

“god damn it reid,” i muttered as i put my firearm back down. i caught my breath as i helped him up.

“i’m sorry, i thought you knew i was here.” he replied.

“no i wasn’t aware, einstein” i replied quickly.

after a brief pause, i collected my thoughts and said “what are you doing here so late,”

“i could ask you the same question” reid replied. 

“you got me there, spence” i chuckled and threw finger guns at him.

i realized i called him spence rather than reid right when he looked at me with these, big brown eyes.

“sorry,” i spit out, trying to cover up my mistake.

“no, it’s okay. no one ever really calls me that,” he swiftly shot back.

after another brief and oh so awkward pause, i said, almost inaudibly, “hey spence.”

“yeah?” 

“when you work this late and no one else is around, do you ever start like, thinking?”

“about...?”

“like, the future. i’m just scared that my whole life will pass me by while i catch criminals, you know. i want a husband or at least a boyfriend and i just don’t have time, unless i wanted to date someone on the team which would be incredibly stupid,” i trailed on but he interupted me.

“why would dating someone on the team be incredibly stupid?” he asked

“well, i like one person on the team but i know that it’s improbable for anything to happen,” i said, flustered. before he could reply i started talking about “god, i feel like a teenager again, this is so stupid i’m sorry.”

“don’t apologize, Y/F/N” he said with kind eyes.

i turned around quickly to get my mug, which i completely forgot about, from the coffee maker. i grabbed probably 40 packets of sugar and the whole creamer bottle and started to waddle to my desk to avoid this awkward conversation that i graced myself into.

“who is it,” reid said, leaning up against the counter.

“what?” i answered, fully understanding what he was hinting at but not wanting to answer the question.

“who do you like on the team,” he added.

“you’re a super-computer reid, figure it out, sorry i said anything,” i said, rushing back to my desk.

“did i say something wrong?” 

“no spence,” i reassured him. “i’m just tired and moody”

“do you need help with that?” he looked down at all the sugar packets i was dropping with every step i took. 

“please,” 

he let a wide smile cover his face and grabbed sugar packet from the floor as well as the ones in the hands. the second i made body contact with him i felt a little nudge coming from my brain, urging me to just go for it. 

we walked back to my desk and i put down everything. that’s when i decided that i won’t act on these feelings. reid is hot, i am mediocre at best. 

“thanks,” i said to him with a tired smile.

“no problem,” he turned and started to walk back to his desk so i turned and went to sit down.

“spence?” i said, turning around one last time only to be met with his lips on mine. 

we pulled away from each other. i was surprised and kind of astonished. before i could process what the fuck just happened, his cheeks turned bright red and he stumbled on his words.

“i’m so sorry, i didn’t even ask you, i should have asked you-“ 

i pulled him up to me and kissed him. i felt his body become less tense under my grasp and i placed my hand on the side of his head and he placed his hand in my hair. his touch was warm and comforted me. and don’t even get me started on his lips. this man has the softest god damn lips.

we started to kiss more furiously and i can feel my body temperature rising. i could tell he didn’t know what he was doing but without thinking, i led.

i backed us into a wall and pushed him against it, hard enough for the wall to quake a little bit. i gently took off his glasses and placed them on the nearest desk and i was quickly turned around so that now i was being pushed against the wall. i gasped a little, not expecting it.

he paused and asked “are you okay?”

“yes, spence,” i smiled, almost laughing.

i wrapped my legs around his waist and he progressed from kissing my lips to my neck then dangerously close to my chest.

“keep going,” i muttered, too out of breath to make the sentence any longer.

“are you sure?”

i pulled off my shirt, looked him in the eye and said yes.

my lacy bra was not leaving much to the imagination so i let him put me down so i can take off my pants. 

while i was down there, i ran my hand up his leg to unbuckle his belt. as i tugged down his pants, he pulled off his shirt.

i kissed up his torso to his neck and let my hands guide themselves to his crotch where i signaled for him to take off his boxers. once they were off, i laid myself down on the floor and spread my legs. 

he bent down so he was close to me and let his fingertips graze slowly on my skin. 

i started to unhook my bra as he kissed up my belly all the way to my mouth. once he reached my mouth, he kissed me a bit but i bit his lip and opened my eyes to meet his dark, sultry eyes. his hands began to gently take off my lace panties and he lowered himself enough for his toned stomach to touch mine. 

i was throbbing and i felt his buldge against me. i let out a breath and let my back arch as he stuck it in me. 

i let out a huge moan and i gripped his back, trying my best not to scratch him.

as he kept going, i screamed his name. soon enough, he got my g-spot and i felt like i was melting into the ground. i felt his breathing increase and felt him reach his climax at the same time i did. he muttered my name into my ear and i felt his breath against my neck. 

he laid down next to me and we both caught our breath.

“why’d you say dating someone on the team would be incredibly stupid again?” spence said outloud.

i turned my head to face him and said “did you just make a joke?”

“maybe,”

i laughed and rested my head back onto the floor, still trying to regain my breath.


End file.
